<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Does hope exist? by TheGirlWhoShipsalot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581593">Does hope exist?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoShipsalot/pseuds/TheGirlWhoShipsalot'>TheGirlWhoShipsalot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Animated Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoShipsalot/pseuds/TheGirlWhoShipsalot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin feels like everyone left him and he cant deal with it anymore, but then one of his criminals saves his life and probaby changes everything</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Red X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I first wanted it to be a one-shot, but while writing i noticed i wanted it to be more. So here is a story with i dont know how many chapters it will have.</p><p>And Red X will be an OC i especially created for Red X</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin was standing on the roof top on a high building in Jump City. T he wind was blowing his hair into his face while he was deep in his thoughts. He thought he was stronger, he thought he could deal with it. But he broke down. It just became too much to handle for the teen. He lost his parents, then he had this big fight with Batman, Slade and then the Teen Titans kinda turned against him …Robin felt like everybody left him alone. He really want someone who comfort him right now, but there was nobody. He was all alone.</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at the street. It was pretty high and would definitely kill someone who jumps down. Was he really willing to take this step? Maybe he could call Bruce...no he probably didn't want to hear from Dick. A tear made his way down the mask.</p><p> </p><p>The Teen started to feel dizzy. He hasn't sleep in days because his thoughts kept him awake or he would silently cry into his pillow. He was definitely exhausted but his body rejected any attempt of sleep. A rain drop fell on his face. “Great, at least it matches my feelings” thought Dick while looking up to the sky. It was gray and full of clouds. Dick closed his eyes and let the tears drop onto his face. It kinda felt good to felt something else than tears on his face.</p><p> </p><p>What Dick didn't know was that someone watched him….</p><p> </p><p>Dick opened his eyes again because the rain became heavier. He looked back at the street and then at the big T shaped Tower in the distance. He knows they will soon wake up and look for him. He should do it now. The teen leaned forward and closed his eyes. Then he fell. He fell and the memories of his parents came into his mind. He saw them falling again. He hoped to be with them again.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly something grabbed him, but Dick couldn't see who it was. Exhaustion took over him and he passed out.</p><p> </p><p>Dick didn't know how long he was passed out, but ah he regained consciousness he felt he was wrapped up in something. He smelled something that could be tea or something. His eyes felt to heavy to open yet, but he knew someone saved him. He heard a voice but couldn't make out who it was. He seemed to talk to himself about...Dick.</p><p> </p><p>Dick was finally able to open his eyes. He was in an old-looking apartment, he was wearing an oversized hoodie and was wrapped in a thick blanket. He was laying on a couch and next to him on the table was a mug of tea. The black-haired teen sat up and saw his uniform hanging on a chair, drying. Then he saw it. On the table was his mask. The person who saved him knows his identity.</p><p> </p><p>Then a slightly older, maybe two years older, boy came to him. He had bright red hair, mint green eyes and...wore the Red X suit. Red X knows his identity. Dick was about to freak out and Red seemed to notice. “Don't worry, I won´t tell anyone who you are” He gave him a small smile</p><p> </p><p>“why did you save me?” asked Dick as he calmed down a bit. Red X looked into the blue eyes of Dick and answered “because I couldn't let you die, even if you won´t believe it. Since I fought you the first time, I liked you. You are the reason why I keep going. I wanted to see you, but I could never let you get severely injured”</p><p>The younger teen looked at Red X. Was he telling the truth? Could he be trusted? But he saved him when it seemed no one cared. “you...you really care?” Red X nodded “and you can call me Jaylen”</p><p> </p><p>Dick smiled a little as he found out the name of his savior. Dick felt save again. He didn't felt like this for a long time. But then Dick remembered he has no where to go and his smile faded away. He was still alone.</p><p> </p><p>Jaylen noticed Dicks sudden change of expression. “whats wrong?” he kinda already knew, but he wanted Dick to tell him. He needed to talk about his emotions</p><p> </p><p>“I...just have nowhere to go” Dick looked away and Jaylen knew the only way to help his nemesis or friend or whatever they are know, was to let him live with him</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was rising and Dick managed to fell asleep for a few hours. Jaylen was looking at Dick. He really wanted to know what happened, that Dick was even thinking of jumping from a building. It made no sense to him. He knew about Dick Grayson. He had money, friends and Bruce, who cared for him. Jaylen hoped that he will soon know. He decided to lay down as well, but he didn't want to let Dick alone. Should he lay next to him? How would he react? Would Dick be mad if he wakes up next to him?</p><p> </p><p>Jaylen needed to do that, who knows what Dick would do when he wakes up before Jaylen. The redhead laid carefully next the younger teen and put the blanked around them. Dick looked so peacefully when he was sleeping. Jaylen turned around and fell asleep</p><p> </p><p>It was now afternoon and Dick woke up. He saw Jaylen next him and the younger teen blushed. “Did he not trust me?”pouted the younger teen and sat up. Through the movement Jaylen woke up. He looked at Dick. “Did you sleep well?” “kinda” answered Dick as he got up. Jaylen watched him and asked “What are you doing?” The younger teen looked at him and said “i want something to drink” Jaylen got up and went to the kitchen. Dick followed him and watched the redhead how he got Dick a glass of water. He never thought that Red X could be that nice. Dick always thought criminals were reckless and heartless, but he was different. He really cared about him and Dick smiled. He never thought he would meet a nice criminal.</p><p> </p><p>Jaylen gave Dick the glass of water and Dick took it. “thanks” he took a sip and went back to the couch. The redhead followed and both sat down. “Do you want to talk about why you tried to..you know” Dick smile faded away as he asked that. “i should going now” As Dick were about to get up, Jaylen grabbed Dicks wrist. “no stay, I want to help you”</p><p> </p><p>“i don't need help, I can deal with it alone” Dick pulled his hand away and glared at the criminal “apparently not, you were about to kill yourself!” yelled the older one. “But that's none of your business! You have no idea what i´ve been through!” The Dick ran out of the door. Jaylen was now alone and all hat was left was Dicks Mask and his Robin suit.</p><p> </p><p>Dick was running away. He didn't want to get confronted with his problems. He kept running until he reached a forest. Dick ran inside, he didn't know why, he just ran. The teen didn't know how long he ran, but as he stopped he was in the middle of the forest. Dick sank down next to a tree and looked down at himself. He still wore Jaylens clothes. Dick thought back. Did he overreact? Probably, but he cant go back now. He was to proud to admit he did a mistake and Jaylen probably didn't even wants to see him again. He messed up again. “Why do I always keep messing up with people who care for me?” Dick whimpered and tried to keep his tears away, but it didn't work. The first tear fell onto his hand, soon a second one and shortly after he was crying. Crying because he knew it was all his fault. He keeps pushing everyone away. Dick wrapped his arms around his body. He was freezing and the tears on his face made it worse. He wants that someone save him. He wants a friend. He wants Jaylen</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The time went by and Dick was still sitting alone in the forest. It was getting colder by any minute and the teen wished he hadn't overreact.”i´m so stupid, I should had accept this help” He started crying again and pulled his knees close to his chest. He was cold and wished he could lean on Jaylen. Wait. Dick was surprised by his own thoughts. “you just fall for him because he is the only one who is nice to you. Its an illusion” he told himself, but Dick wished it would not be an illusion.</p><p> </p><p>Dick got up and looked around. “i have to get out and apologize, I hope he still wants me” The teen tried to find a way out of the forest, but it was dark again and he didn't had his gadgets. He was just a teen who got lost in the forest. “Okay, get yourself together. You can get out of here, you are the boy wonder” Dick focused on his surroundings and looked for clues to find out where he came from. The 15 year old checked the ground for footsteps, but this was hard in the dark.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At the same time was Jaylen out as Red X to find Dick. He was worried he could hurt himself or worse...try to jump again. He didn't want to lose him. Red wanted Robin by his side, as friends or more. He really hoped for more. Jaylen thought “ he ran out blindly, so he would just run forward...the forest!”</p><p> </p><p>Instantly he made his way to the forest. He turned on his night-vision on the mask and followed the footsteps. Soon he could hear a frustrated groaning. He slowly followed it and found Dick leaning against a tree. Jaylen went close to him and sat down next to him. Dick noticed the X and smiled a bit.”I´m sorry” said Dick soft “its okay, I shouldn't had pushed you to tell me” explained Red. He took Dicks hands.“Your hands are cold” He carefully held them. Dick looked at the older teen and pushed himself onto him hugging.”I´m so stupid! I push everyone away, why did you came for me?” asked the black haired boy. “because I couldn't just let you go. I already told you, I cant let anything happen to you. I love you too much for this” Jaylen took his mask off and Dick stared at him. He loved him. He actually loved him. Without thinking Dick kissed the thief.</p><p> </p><p>Jaylen instantly returned the kiss and pulled Dick close to him. As they broke apart, were both smiling. “let´s go home” Jaylen took his boyfriends hand and they went home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short Charpter, but i ran out of ideas. This will probably be the last chapter, but i have ideas for some other Stories</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>